


Bare skin, cool kisses

by DamnSawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ice Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer
Summary: She withdrew another ice cube."Let's see what we can do with this."
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Bare skin, cool kisses

The light was low, dusk having fallen as they lay together in bed. They had made love earlier urgently, frantically, sating their hunger for each other. Now the fingers of one hand were interlaced, the others were lightly caressing each other’s arms an shoulders as they took turns sharing stories about their week, reconnecting on another level.

It didn’t seem to matter whether they were together often or, as it had been more recently, whether they had been apart for days. When Alex and Maggie first saw each other again that first kiss hello sparked their passion. They both knew they would be together; the only question was how long they could wait.

The pair moved close to each other again. Their lips met softly, slowly, bodies pressed together. Alex pulled Maggie close as she cupped her face in one hand, a tender gesture that made both sigh each time.

Maggie gently tugged on her lower lip with her teeth, then kissed a path to her earlobe and down her neck to the hollow in her collar bone.

"Just a second," Maggie whispered, then pulled away from her as she reached for the water glass on the nightstand. She took several swallows of the icy water, replaced the glass and moved back to her.

"That’s better," she murmured as she nuzzled her girlfriends neck. Her lips were cool from the water and she shivered with surprise and pleasure.

"You like that, do you?" She said with a smirk. "Let’s see what else you might like." And with that she pulled away from her, pressing down on her shoulder so Alex was lying face down on the bed. Maggie sat up and reached over her, again picking up the glass and taking a long swallow of water.

Pushing her short wavy hair to the side, Maggie leaned close to her, so close Alex could feel her cool breath on her skin. She expected to feel her lips cool against her heated skin and gasped when instead she felt an ice cube pressed against that spot on the back of her neck that made her knees go weak.

"Hmmm," Alex heard from behind her and she felt the ice cube move slowly, so slowly down her back, trailed by soft kisses. When Maggie reached the small of her back, she moved toward the nip of her waist an Alex rolled onto her back, pulling Maggie down to her.

The smaller one broke off their kiss to reach a third time for the icy water and this time brought an ice cube between her teeth, gently pushing it into her girlfriends mouth and following it playfully around with her tongue in what Alex could only hope was a prelude of things to come.

 _Kissing_.

Kissing between them was almost an art form. Both could express passion, comfort, need, joy. When Maggie kissed Alex, she fell into her, lost herself in her girlfriend.  
  
The ice cube melted, rivulets of now-warm water running down their chins. They didn't notice. The kisses deepened; her fingers were splayed in Maggie’s long, soft hair, her arm was under her, drawing her closer.  
  
After a time Maggie pulled away, dropping a couple of quick kisses in the hollow at the base of her throat. "I'll be right back," she said, leaving the bed and taking the water glass with her as she walked to the kitchen.

Alex smiled when she heard ice cubes tumble into the glass and the tap run. When she returned to the bedroom she wore a smirking smile, raising the glass with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
Setting the glass down Maggie straddled her then reached to withdraw a cube from the water. Placing it at the base of her throat she drew it straight down between her breasts before tracing a figure eight around them...first left, then right. Next she brought it to her nipple, the hunger in her eyes growing as it tightened from the cold. With a low growl she lowered her head, capturing her lips with hers. All the while Maggie kept moving the ice cube around and around.  
  
Alex had closed her eyes, focusing all of her senses on the gentle scrape of her tongue against her skin and the smoothness of the ice cube as she traced patterns on her skin. As she began moving her hand lower across her abdomen her breath quickened, her stomach tightened and unconsciously she arched her back ever so slightly.

Following her hand with her mouth Maggie worked her way down her body. Moaning she reached for Maggie to pull her back up to her, wanting, needing to kiss her, but she shrugged off her hands.

Without raising her head she captured both of her wrists in her hands and pinned them to her side. "Uh, uh, uh," she said. "Not yet." Maggie flicked her tongue on her skin a few more times, then sat up and reached for the glass.

She withdrew another ice cube.  
  
"Let's see what we can do with this."  
  
She trembled with anticipation as she felt her cool hands reach for. She gave her a long, deep kiss while holding her head in her hands and stroking her hair. She was lost in the moment when she felt her still-cool hands on her abdomen and slowly, ever so slowly she began to caress her inner thighs with the ice cube. Without thinking or knowing it, her legs gently separated and her back began to arch as she playfully traced the ice cube along her thighs.

The desire and need to have her was so powerful now she could barely stand it. As she returned from that momentary thought, she felt the coolness of the melting ice cube inside of her as she rhythmically moved it up and down. The sensation was unlike anything she could imagine and instantly she shook with pleasure so intense she thought the world would stop.

As she gasped for breath and tried to recover, she began to push what was left of the ice cube in and out as well as up and down. With an energy she didn't know existed her body was immersed in wash of ecstasy that seemed to last a lifetime.  
  
After, as she closed her eyes to savor this beautiful moment in time; she felt her kiss her slowly on the neck and behind the ear. She pulled her girlfriend closer and laced her hands behind her neck, bending her close so their foreheads touched, their eyes on each other's.

"I love what you do to me," she whispered before pulling her to her. "I need to feel you, please." She pulled away just a bit, just enough to let her reach for her hand, gently guiding her girlfriend’s hand closer to her.

She released her held breath when her fingers slipped into her as she always did. That moment, that first thrust as she filled her, had no parallel. To her it signaled the beginning of a journey unlike any other, one during which they reaffirmed their connection to each other in a way no words, no other touch could. It was primal, yes, and it was the moment their emotions were most raw, most on display.  
  
The world fell away as they moved together. They kissed, nipped each other's shoulders, burrowed in each other's necks as they pulled apart and came back together. Alex rolled onto her side and she followed, wrapping her top leg over her. A little further apart now they took advantage of the space to replace their lips with their hands, stroking each other's face, arms, chest.

Her eyes sometimes followed the path of her girlfriend’s hand but more often they were locked on her, watching them darken and grow hooded as her need grew.

Their rhythm had slowed a bit but now Maggie began to thrust more quickly, building to her climax. She reached around her waist, pulled her closer to her again. They pressed together once, twice, thrice as she shuddered, her head bent to her breast, her hand grasping her forearm to hold her close, so close.  
  
Eventually their breathing slowed and their bodies relaxed. They remained entwined as they kissed gently. Fingers interlaced, her head resting in her neck, they went to sleep.


End file.
